


Something from The Heart

by ClockDreamsForever0912



Series: The Clockwork King Series [3]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gift Exchange, friendship to romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockDreamsForever0912/pseuds/ClockDreamsForever0912
Summary: Set between chapters 12 and 13 of The Clockwork King.  For the past three years, Christmas has been a time that only brought sad memories to Lindar.  However, the Clockwork King realizes the joy of the season is still salvageable when his guest surprises him on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Lindar (Spyro)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Clockwork King Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Something from The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. I do apologize for not posting or updating! Personal life's taken priority, I had some writer's block, and Crash Bandicoot 4 took over for quite a while. Anyway, I've wanted to write a Christmas-themed piece for The Clockwork King and finally got the gumption to do it! And there was a bit of inspiration from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas...without the evil piano and hatred towards Christmas. I hope you enjoy, and I've got a Christmas fic for my Spyro drabbles, too!

Something from The Heart

A quiet snow fell and obscured the starry Christmas sky. It didn’t matter to those filled with the Christmas spirit, however. Many were in town celebrating, dancing to music in the local tavern, some getting a little too merry. Mayor Nestor would play the piano while a few other townsfolk would join in with whatever instrument they had available. Gavin would be making his specialty hot cocoa and apple cider to give to eager customers, and Alvar and Devlin would make the feast for the town’s celebration. The children would do their best to behave and await the gifts Draco Claus would bring. The town’s church would sing carols and hymns and give uplifting sermons to further the joy of the season.

Before now, Christmas in this lone castle was…well, lonely.

Lindar couldn’t remember the last time he actually enjoyed celebrating Christmas. As a child, he was showered with gifts from his parents and the castle staff; he often found himself overwhelmed at the amount. As he got older, he saw Christmas as just another day, often brushing off any gifts from his parents and servants. Gavin and Cheyloe would tease him and say that the ‘dear prince’ was turning into a ‘krinch’…whatever that was. 

Before now, Christmas was miserable for the past three years. As much as he denied it, he missed the celebrations with his parents and servants. He missed the meals Alvar and Devlin made. He missed the cups of hot cocoa Gavin would sneak him during the party. He even missed his mother gushing over him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. A pain radiated through his chest as he thought of his father patting him on the shoulder and wishing him Merry Christmas over a glass of cider.

Lindar put his memories aside and exited his workshop, having finished what he worked on for the past several days. As soon as he stepped out, the sight of garland hanging on the walls met his eyes. 

When Yukari wandered into the castle attic, she discovered the many old Christmas decorations stuffed away and long-forgotten. Lindar saw the biggest grin on her face since he gave her the sewing room as her own private getaway, and seeing her bouncing on her feet like a child made him grin and chuckle. How could he say no to her when she wanted to get the decorations out and use them? Thus, after several days, Yukari had the entire castle ready for Christmas. Apart from the garland, a large tree sat in the fireplace room and wreaths decorated the large windows. Muffin also had the honor of being adorned with a holly collar, yet the tapir didn’t appreciate Lindar snickering at her expense.

While it was nothing extravagant, they had a nice dinner and had pleasant conversation over cups of peppermint tea. He retired to his workshop afterwards to put the finishing touches on his latest project. As soon as he headed for the fireplace room, he immediately bumped in the pastel-pink dragoness. His eyes stayed glued to her as he took note of the white-and-silver fur-trimmed dress she had on, making him feel bad for not dressing for the holiday himself. But his lack of Christmas attire didn’t seem to bother her.

“O-Oh, I-I didn’t see you there, Lindar,” Yukari sputtered hurriedly.

Lindar quietly rubbed his wrists and dusted off his shirt, replying, “I was just getting out of the workshop. I should be saying I didn’t see _you_ there.”

There was silence between them. Before Lindar could open his mouth, Yukari quietly asked him, “Um…would you care to join me by the Christmas tree?”

She beat him to it. He was about to ask her to join him by the tree, yet she seemed to read his mind. He obliged and took her hand and walked with her to the fireplace room. The light of the flames reflected off the ornaments and the cherubim on top, giving them a comforting glow in the usually-dark room. Lindar could remember the times as a child when he tussled with Gavin and Cheyloe over finding their presents under the tree, only for the queen to cease their fighting. Another dull pain hit his chest, but he hid it from Yukari. He didn’t want to worry her or ruin Christmas; there was enough sadness expressed over sharing their troubled pasts. They once again ignored the chairs in favor of sitting on the carpeted floor. Muffin immediately got up from her place in front of the fire and joined them.

After a moment of admiring the tree, Yukari looked to Lindar with a brightness in her eyes and requested, “Lindar…could you close your eyes please?”

What was she up to? Instead of dread, the light-blue dragon was curious to know what she planned, thus he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, Yukari swiftly grabbed something from under the tree and placed it in front of him. She cleared her throat and stated, “Okay, you can open them now!”

Lindar opened his eyes and found a gift wrapped in green and held together with a red ribbon. With the dragoness watching him, he slowly unwrapped the gift and found himself taken aback. A large, red-and-violet, hand-knit quilt that looked to take days to make. While he more than likely had many quilts from over the years, if his heart remained in his chest it would’ve exploded from this. Perhaps it was from not celebrating Christmas in so long, or perhaps it was because he knew this came from Yukari’s heart. Either way, the disgraced prince felt moisture build up in his eyes. He looked to the dragoness and wore a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lindar.”

Lindar gave a small nod and wiped his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Yukari.” After calming himself, he got to his feet and requested, “Now it’s your turn to close your eyes.”

Yukari quickly closed her eyes, prompting Lindar to get up and pin something under the collar of her dress. As soon as he sat back down, he stated, “Okay, open them and look down.”

The dragoness opened her eyes and looked down at her dress, gasping at surprise. There was a brooch resting there, and had a bright smile on her face when she realized it looked like the cottage clock in the main hall. There was a beautiful blue zircon in place of the clock-face and the flowers were made of gold. Yukari held her hands to her mouth before she reached over and hugged Lindar. She didn’t notice how stunned he was before he returned the hug. 

Lindar didn’t care if it was an exchange of simple gifts, or that it was just the three of them. This was the best Christmas ever. There was a dull pain from the joy he felt, but he didn’t care. The joy of the season outweighed the pain of the past. While it was better to give than receive, receiving a gift from the heart was an exception.

Muffin interrupted them with a chirp. Obviously, she was demanding a gift that wasn’t a holly collar. The two dragons broke away and Yukari laughed, stating, “Oh, I didn’t forget about you, young lady! I made you a new vest for the winter!”

As Yukari reached for Muffin’s gift, she brushed over another gift and let out a soft sigh. Not realizing Lindar listened in, the dragoness murmured, “And I have a gift just for you when I get back, Uncle Lateef…”

The disgraced prince knew she missed Lateef and knew it was painful for her not to spend Christmas with him. Yet she wouldn’t let him know for fear of ruining the evening. Lindar found another thing they had in common…but he wasn’t going to let that dark cloud hang over her. As soon as she went to bed, he would take action.

* * *

Celebrating Christmas hurt this year. While the townsfolk did what they could to lift his spirits, it wasn’t the same celebrating without Yukari and Muffin. Memories swam through his head of little Yukari opening presents and wanting to burn candles for her parents. They didn’t have much in money, but he made sure she didn’t do without. He didn’t even bother having a tree out or lighting candles for the holiday. He just hoped that she had an enjoyable Christmas with the Clockwork King. As long as she was safe and happy, he would be okay.

There was a knock on his door that shook him out of his thoughts. The townsfolk had to be heading home or in bed by now, so who would be here in this hour? The sagely blue dragon cautiously opened the door and peered into the snowy night. Then he looked over and saw a mysterious gift sitting on the flower boxes. No one else claimed it, so he took it and stepped back inside. He could’ve sworn he saw a familiar cloaked figure walking from the direction of his house. 

Lateef stared at the gift and figured it was from one of the townsfolk. After he opened it, he realized that this didn’t come from the other residents. He recognized the work put into this red shawl; it wasn’t something made by his old friend Revilo. Instead, this looked like it was made by…

Tears formed in Lateef’s eyes. If he had any doubts of the Clockwork King being good all along, this put those doubts to rests. While he wished it was Yukari that delivered this to him, knowing she still went out of her way to make this regardless of their celebration gave him comfort. He just had to keep praying that she would return soon.

“…Merry Christmas, Yukari.”


End file.
